Into The World
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: Kimiara lives in Texas with her sister Max and her bestfriends Arebella Hana and Annabeth.One thing that seperates her and her friends from the normal people is they're otakus.They love hetalia.When another hetalia fan and fellow fanfic authoress, Sabella, comes and some black magic goes wrong they get transported to hetalia.How will they get back and will they even want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

I look at the curious gazes surrounding us and my eyes land on the unconsious girl with the purple hair. My sister. My Oc that I made for my sister in my fanfiction. My only thought is, "we're not in Texas anymore.

_The day before _

"COME ON KIMMY! WE'RE GONNA BE MISS THE BUS!"I unplug my phone from the charger relishing in the last few moments before I have to conserve my phone battery. That means no continuous Hetalia:Axis Powers. I grab my back pack my kindle and my head band with a cute panda on it before running down the stairs and joining my younger sister. We dash out the door and run up the bus steps right before the door closes. I walk and find my seat next too my best friend Arebella. I slide on my headband before pulling out my kindle.

"Hey Kimiara what ya doin?," my sister Max asks from the seat behind me where she sits next to my other best friend Annabeth.

"Just typing on my Hetalia fanfiction Maxxy," I say and she sighs.

"Again? When are you ever not doing that?"

"When I'm watching Hetalia." She rolls her eyes. "You'll be happy to know that Muse is doing good."

"What about the others?," asks my best friend Hana who is currently sitting in the seat in front of Arebella and I. It is a commonly known fact among my friends that they have characters based on them in my fanfiction.

"Their all good. Y'all want to watch Hetalia with me on my phone?"

"Oh my god yes," exclaims Hana. Its a known fact that she loves Prussia even though he has a big head in my opinion. Just like its a well known fact that I love panda bears because they're so cute.

"Come on." We all gather around my phone to watch Hetalia on netflix.

"Um is this seat taken?," asks a girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes with glasses.

"Go ahead and sit," I say distractedly watching Hetalia.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are watching?"

"Hetalia." Her eyes light up.

"Axis Powers?! I love that show. I have tons of fanfictions on it. My screen name is Japaige1 (A/N- Not a real author that I know of)."

"What?!," I yell putting down my phone much to the disappointment of my friends. "No way. I read your fanfics. I'm CrazyAuthoress225."

"No way that's awesome. I love your work."

"You read my fanfics? These are my friends that the my Ocs are based on. Arebella, Annabeth, Hana, and my little sister Maxxy. I'm Kimiara," I say sticking out my hand which she shakes.

"I'm Sabella. Nice to meet you. I'm new at this school. My little brother and I just moved here with our family."

"Cool." The rest of the day went by in a flash until Hetalia club which is a club that my friends and I started. I invited Sabella to come with us and so now we sit around a table and talk about Hetalia.

"Guys. Lets have our monthly black magic summoning," I say.

"What's that?," asks Sabella.

"Kimmy's so dedicated to Hetalia that she thinks that if we preform a summoning circle each month that something might happen."

"Come on get ready," I say throwing a robe at her. "Just put it on over your regular clothes." I pull on my own robe before grabbing a wand made to look like Iggy's. We gather around a summoning circle and I begin to chant.

"Santa Rita, Meeta Maita, Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya, Janet Michel, Dumbledora the Explora. Santa Rita, Meeta Maita, Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya, Janet Michel, Dumbledora the Explora." As we chant the circle starts to glow. Its never done that before.

"What's happening?," I say.

"I'm scared," I hear Sabella's voice. Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ve~ Do you think they're okay?," asks someone who I cant see in an Italian accent.

"I don't knov Italy. Shh. I zink zat ones vaking up." I open my eyes to see a bunch of people standing around me.

I look at the curious gazes surrounding us and my eyes land on the unconsious girl with the purple hair. My sister. My Oc that I made for my sister in my fanfiction. My only thought is, "we're not in Texas anymore." A girl with long curly golden hair groans sitting up.

"Ugh. What was that?," she opens her eyes and I see they are dark red. Then I realise something odd.

"OH MY GOD I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER." I'm my Oc. That means I have panda ears and a panda tail. Awesome.

"Ugh. Why are you being so loud Kimmy? I'm trying to sleep," complains the girl with purple hair.

"Wake up Max. Arebella, Annabeth, Hana, wake up."

"I don't want to," complains a girl with jet black hair and wolf ears with a wolf tail.

"Sasha wake up."

"Why are you using my name from your Hetalia :Axis Powers fanfiction?," she asks sitting up and looking at me with vivid golden wolf eyes. "Oh my God a living breathing Anime character."

"Bell its me."

"Kim. What's going on?"

"Guys I think that summoning circle sent us to Hetalia. And in the middle of a world meeting at that."

"Hetalia!?," says a girl with red hair shooting up and opening her orange eyes looking around. "Where's Prussia?"

"Don't answer that," I say to the confused Anime characters surrounding us. "Anyway why out of all the times that we've done a summoning circle did it have to work this time?"

"No clue," says a girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"Wait a summoning circle?," asks Britain. Annabeth's eyes widen while I speak up.

"Yep. That's right. We did magic Iggy. Deal with it. So how do we get back."

"Why would you want to go back?!," Maxxy exclaims. "This is like amazing. We're Anime characters surrounded by the cute Anime boys that we basically have obsessions over and we're Anime characters. I would prefer one direction but why would you ever want to leave?" The countries just stare at us strange girls.

"Whatever. So what's the haps countries? We didn't interrupt anything important did we?"

"Not really," Germany says cautiously. "Vho are you?"

"Oh. I'm Kimiara. The one with the purple hair and the hazel eyes is my sister Max, the one with the black hair and gold eyes is Arebella, the one with the white hair and blue eyes is Annabeth, the one with red hair and orange eyes is Hana and the one with the golden hair and dark red eyes is Sabella. And we are your anything but average fangirls when it comes to Hetalia:Axis Powers. We're all pretty much otokus when it comes to Hetalia."

"Ve~ What's Hetalia?," asks a familiar Italians voice.

"Hetalia, Italy, is a Japanese Anime where we come from that where all the countries are people. Where we come from there are no personifications of countries. So we watch Hetalia for entertainment."

"So you know who we all are?," America asks.

"Yep. Um guys we know how we got here but where are we gonna stay?," I ask my friends. They all just give me blank stares and question marks appear above their heads. "Well looks like you guys will be no help. Yo America you know anyplace we can stay?"

"You could stay at my house."

"Bloody hell no," says Britain.

"We are American citizens," Anna says and we all nod. "So it only makes since that we should stay at his house."

I walk over and whisper in Britain's ear. "Just a fair warning my sister acts just like America. You might want to cover your ears now," I say putting my hands over my ears.

"What? Why would i-"

"YES! WE'RE STAYING WITH THE HERO! ALRIGHT!" I flinch at the extra volume. It hurt my ears even when I covered them because of the panda ones on my head.

"Bell," I say.

"On it," she says whacking Max in the back of the head.

"Okay so to America's house. Do y'all need to finish the conference?"

"No I zink ve are done for today," says Germany.

"Come on dudettes. To my house."

"YEAH!" America runs out with Max on his tail. We walk out more slowly followed by some of the other countries. I walk next to China and cant help but notice his panda on his back.

"Is that a panda?," I ask timidly pointing to the small black and white bear. He glances at me surprised before looking at his panda.

"Why yes it is. Do you want to hold him aru?," he asks holding out the small bear which I take in my hands.

"Yes. Thank you very much. I love panda bears," I say. I smile up at him shyly and he smiles down at me.

"I can see that," he says gesturing to my head band and my panda shirt as well as my ears and tail. I giggle. "Isn't he so cute aru."

"The cutest." I look around and I see that Anna is talking with Britain, Hana is squeezing Prussia, Bell is walking next to Germany, Max is running circles around America, and Sabella is just looking around. I see her look at China and I and she glares at me. What's her deal. "I have an idea. TEAM HUDDLE." All the girls huddle around me pulling Sabella along with them. We whisper for a few seconds before breaking huddle.

"Okay we've decided that we're gonna play hide and seek. Us girls are the hinders and you countries are the seekers. You guys count for two minutes while we hide in that forest over there. Ready go." We run off leaving the countries confused. I know exactly how I want to hide. I find a tree with low hanging branches and start climbing. When I get to a good height I settle down on a big branch right as I hear rustling below. I look below to see someone. I'm not sure who it is. He looks up and sees me right before I can duck out of sight. I can only hope he didn't notice me.

"What are you doing up there aru?"

"Dang it." I look over to see China standing below me looking up.

"Hiding. I'll be down in a second," I call down to him. Now that I look I'm higher than I thought. I start to climb down but get to a point where the branches are farther apart than I can reach. I try to reach but I end up slipping and clinging to the branch flailing my legs. "Help China. I'm falling."

"Hold on aru. I'm coming."

"Hurry. I'm slipping."

"Don't look down aru." I don't do as he says and I chance a glance down. I see I'm still high up and a fall from this height would be fatal.

"Hurry China. I'm scared," I whimper.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine aru. I wont let you fall. You don't have to be scared." I slip right as strong arms wrap around me and pull me up onto the branch hes standing on. "You okay aru?"

"Yeha I'm fine," I say. I close my eyes and nuzzle deeper into China. "I almost fell," I whimper into his chest. His arms squeeze me tighter as I shake from the near death experience.

"Shh. Its fine aru. You didn't fall and that's all that matters. I told you I wouldn't let you fall aru. There was no need for you to be scared." I look up into his brown eyes.

"You saved me," I whisper.

"I caught you," he says and I realise what he means.

"Dang it." I huff and China just chuckles. He carries me the rest of the way down the tree. We walk off to where the other countries decided that they would meet up.

MAX'S POV

I stand still as a tree with my arms outstretched. America spots me and walks up to where I am. "Hey Max what ya doing? You know I can see you right?"

"Who is this Max you speak of? I am a tree."

"Um... no you're not." He reaches out to tap me but I backflip away. Something I can only do now that I'm an Anime character.

"Cant catch me." I dash away deeper into the forest laughing maniacally. Before I get to far away I hear America sigh.

AMERICA'S POV

I sigh. But not in exasperation. I think I'm in love. I run around for a while until I get tired. "Where could she be?," I wonder aloud.

"AHHAHAHHA."

"What the hell?" I look up and see her swinging from vines. Where did those even come from?! We're in a forest not a jungle. (_I made them grow with the help of my graceling alternate personality.) _Who are you? (_Never mind that.)_

"I! AM! TARZANAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shes going from vine to vine and shes reaching out for the next one but that one is rotten though she doesn't notice. I run right to underneath her as the vine snaps. She starts falling.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She comes down to land in my arms. "Oof." She looks up into my eyes her own eyes wide with fear. "America? Y-you saved me." Her hazel eyes shine. "Thank you."

"Hey Max you want to know something?"

"Yeah what is it America?"

"I caught you." She realises what I mean. I give her a big grin while she pouts. I move to put her down but she just clings to me.

"You caught me the least you can do is hold me a little longer." I smile and start to carry her back to where the other countries and I said we would meet up.

GERMANY'S POV

I'm looking for Arebella. Where the hell could she be? I look inside a cave and see yellow reflective animal eyes. I don't think that's Arebella. I hear a growl and start backing up. The eyes move closer and I move further back. The growling gets louder. I back up until I'm against a tree. The sun shines through the clouds for a second and I catch a glimpse of whats in the cave. What the hell. Its Arebella. "Arebella?," I ask shaking slightly. I mean I know I'm supposed to be tuff and all but its sort of hard when you're cornered by what you think is a wolf but turns out to be a nineteen year old girl with wolf eyes and a wolf tail.

"Damn it," I hear before she runs out past me. I turn to chase her but shes already gone. I run the direction she went and come upon another cave. I look in and there are the glowing yellow eyes again.

"Come on out Arebella. I vont fall for zat again." She growls coming closer. Heck if I didn't know better I'd say that actually was a wolf. The clouds move again and I catch a flash of white fangs before they move back. Did she have fangs before? "Come on Arebella. Stop fooling around. I caught you."

"GERMANY," comes Arebella's voice from my right. I turn my head and there she is. Then who…

The clouds move once more but stay that way and I see that I'm being cornered by an actual wolf. Shit. Before I can think Arebella is in a defensive stance between the wolf and I. She bares her teeth and growls. The wolf shots her a glare before padding back into its den. I look on in surprise before turning to thank her.

"Zank y-"

"What was that? Why the heck were you cornered by a wolf?"

"After ze trick you pulled earlier I zought it vas you." Her lips twitch upwards in a slight smile.

"I'm flattered that you think my wolf impression is so good that you mistook an actual wolf for me. But still don't do it again."

"Trust me. I vont."

"Good. I guess you caught me. Lets head back." With that I lead her to where we planned to meet up.

ANNABETH'S POV

I'm looking frantically for a place to hide. I see a hollow log and run towards it. It looks like it will be a tight fit but even without the anime boost I'm a super skinny person easily the smallest of our group of friends. And that's saying something because were all really kind of small. I crawl into the log and wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. I'm a naturally patient person but this is getting ridicules. Maybe I should move. I start to wiggle my way out when I run into a complication.

I'm stuck.

I start to thrash a bit trying to get myself out but in vain. Looks like I have only one option…

"HELPPP!"

BRITAIN'S POV

I've been looking for Annabeth for a while now. I'm about to give up when…

"Help," comes a distant voice. I recognize it as Annabeth's. I start towards the voice till I eventually come to a log. I look inside and sure enough there's Annabeth stuck inside.

"Are you alright love?," I ask and she blushes glancing up at me.

"Well I'm sort of stuck. Could you please help?"

"Of course." After a few good minutes of pulling shes sitting next to me on the ground with the log a few feet away.

"Thanks," she says.

"Come on then. Why don't we go back to the others?"

"Sure." I get up before helping her up and leading her back to the arranged meeting place.

SABELLA'S POV

I'm sitting up in an eagles nest bored out of my mind. I look down and see a blond below the tree I'm in. I scoot away from the edge before I hear a flapping. I turn my head and see a not so happy eagle next to me. I do the only thing I can do.

"AHHHH." I hear a gunshot go off. Who the hell is down there and why the hell would they be carrying a loaded gun during hide and seek.

"SABELLA ARE YOU UP THERE," comes Switzerland's voice.

"YES AND THERE IS AN ANGRY EAGLE WHO WANTS TO EAT ME," I shout back. I jump out of the nest and hope that Switzerland will catch me. I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling. I'm caught. I jump out of Switzerland's arms. "Thanks. I guess you caught me."

"Okay come on then." We walk in silence for a few moments. "You know I highly doubt it wanted to eat you."

"Oh shut it. What do you know."

HANA'S POV

I'm following Prussia. The best part is he doesn't know it. Hes looking for me but he isn't looking behind him so I'm in the clear. Haha sucker

KIMIARA'S POV

Everyone is gathered except Prussia and Hana.

"Vhere are zey?," Germany asks. Prussia walks up with Hana behind him.

"Its no use. I cant find her anywhere."

"Dude shes right behind you," I say and he turns in surprise.

"Vhat? Hov?"

"I was shadowing you the entire time."

"Oh," all girls except Sabella say. "The Izzy Chef tactic. Nice job. You didn't shoot him with a water gun though did you?"

"No. I forgot my bag with Prussia so he had my water guns. By the way give it back," she says pulling it out of his grip before taking out a monster water gun.

"You only brought the small one?," bell asks disappointed and the countries now become afraid of the one with red hair.

"Sorry bell."

"Well we should get to Americas place."

"Hey other countries. You all should so totally spend he night," America says.

"I would say no but you would probably get me to come one way or another," Britain says.

"Italy probably vouldn't stop Bugging me about it if ve didn't come," germany says casting a glance at the oblivious Italian. We start following America again to go to his house. Max is the one to start it.

"I say on a first date you don't want a diner table damn it."

"What you want is a card table," continues Hana.

"A man and a woman meet up at a card table," says Arebella. "Write down all youre emotional problems on little cards and take turns slapping them down on the table and being honest. First date the guys got his card he goes first he goes."

"Hi I'm Bob and I'm a scorpio."

"She goes."

"Hello I'm sally," I say playing along. "And I'm a phyco."

"Okay. My father locked me in a closet when I was five years old," Max continues.

"My dad came out of the closet when I was seven years old."

"I'm self centered and obsessed with my appearance."

"I'm from Los Anglos also."

"Alright its my turn now. I cant have an orgasm unless I'm on top."

"I cant have an orgism unless I'm on crack."

"I have an imaginary friend named Bosco."

"You know Bosco."

"I'm neurotic. I need to see other people."

"I'm scitsafrninik. I am other people." All girls burst out laughing including Sabella. Guess shes not completely clueless. "APH CARD TABLE DATING RULES. HI FIVE." We all hi five. "That was halarious."

"You guys got good taste in youtube," Sabella says.

"Booyakasha." The girls go into a fit of giggles. "Hero's in a half shell. Turtle power. Here we go its the lean green ninja team. On the streets. Cool teens doing ninja thing. So extreme out the sewer like laser laser beams. Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings. Cant stop these radical dudes the secret of ozze let the chosen few emerge from the shadows to make their move the good guys win and the bad guys lose. Leonardo's the leader in blue does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is the fellow has a way with machines Raphael's got the most attitude on the team. Michelangelo hes one of a kind and you know just where to find him when its party time. Master splinter taught them every single skill they need to be one lean green mean increadible machine. Hero's in a half shell turtle power." I'm out of breath by the end of the rap.

"I think tthat was the fastest time yet," Hana says looking at her stop watch.

"Yes new record for the rap," I cheer fist pumping. "Teenage mutant ninja turtles rule. No doubt about it."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?," Britain deadpans.

"No way you guys like TMNT," America questions and when we nod he does a fist pump. "Come on I have all the movies and all the series and seasons. We can have a TMNT marathon."

"A TNT marathon," China asks slightly alarmed.

"No a TMNT marathon. It stands for teenage mutant ninja turtles. I thought the rap explained that." I shrug. "Oh well. Come on lets hurry. I wanna watch TMNT." I run after America the rest of the way to his house.

**Me-Hello people. Its 12:00 right now but because I got my first review on this from TheAmazingGenie I stayed up to finish this chapter. Thank you for being the first person to review. The truth is I just started posting my fanfics today and already many of them have multiple reviews so I'm happy that people think my fanfics are good. Its also good to know that theres people out the who like the same things as me. The only person that I know that watches Hetalia is my friends (if you can even call her that) little sister but I don't mind cause shes cool. But thank you for motivating me. The truth is I've had this chapter for a month and I had a plan I was just to lazy to type up the details and finish it. But when I saw the review it got me to get my lazy fingers typing again. Hope you like this as opposed to last time with the very short chapter. Thanks again to TheAmazingGenie. P.S. I read your Hetalia units fanfiction and its really good. I was so happy when I found out the first person to review was some one who's fanfiction I read and thought was awesome. Keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello its me again. Sorry I'm so late. Thank you again TheAmazingGenie and Vampchick2010 for reviewing. You guys make me so happy. Its good to actually know people who like Hetalia. None of my friends like Anime and get annoyed when I talk about it. The thing with the wolf is my friend who Arebella is based off loves wolf's. And TheAmazingGenie if you like TMNT read my other fic shell shocked. Thank you both for supporting me.**

KIMIARA'S POV

I wake up in a unfamiliar bed room. Where the hell am I? Oh... right ... Hetalia... Last night we had a 24 hour TMNT marathon. We would have gone longer but you got to think. We played hide and go seek and had school before all this. We weren't exactly fully rested. I get up and go to the closet. Its full of clothes all in my size. I chose a red and gold flowery dress and put it on before walking out of the room. I bounce down the stairs and to where I remember the kitchen is. Everyone is already there. The girls nod a hello to me while the countries stare at me in horror.

"What? Is there something on my face?," I ask confused and offended.

"Dude what the heck is that eating your head?," America asks and my hand goes up to my head before I pale in horror. The girls glance up and their eyes widen.

"Oh no. ITS BED HEADEMOTH," Bell yells. She leaps up hooking my arm with her own and drags me backwards up the stairs with the others following. She sets me down in the bathroom opposite my room and grabs a hair brush towel blow dryer straightner and a bucket of water. She places the towel around my shoulders to keep my dress from getting wet before throwing the water in my face. From there she brushes it out using various brushes and combs until my hair lays flat.

"Hey hey easy on the ears," I say one time as she drags a sharp comb over my newly acquired panda ears.

Then she uses the hair dryer to dry it and the straightener to straighten it. What you think I was gonna say though. She used the hair dryer to wash it and the straightener to curl it. She then parts my hair to the side and puts in a flower clip to keep my hair out of my eyes as a final touch. "There all done." She leads me back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. I'm known to get extreme cases of bed head. We call it bed heademoth. It attacks at random times. So what's for breakfast?"

"France made escargot."

"Um I'll pass on the snail. Just tell me where the bread and toaster are as well as the butter and jelly."

"The breads over in the pantry and the butter and jelly are in the fridge," America says. I head over to the fridge and when I open it a see an assortment of jams. I grab the grape strawberry peach and mango. I head over to the pantry grab the bread and head to the toaster. Its s huge toaster that can cook twenty pieces at a time. I am set as long as this thing doesn't break. I put in twenty pieces of toast. When the come out I coat two pieces with grape jam two pieces with strawberry jam two pieces with peach jam two pieces with mango jam and twelve pieces with all four jam. I hand Max the strawberry, Arebella the peach, Hana the mango, and Annabeth the grape. I keep the twelve mixed pieces for myself and start eating.

"America as long as that toaster doesn't break and you don't run out of bread then I'm good on food."

"Kimmy lives off of bread. Whether its bagguets tortillas pancakes or just toast she will eat it anytime anywhere," Arebella explains for me as I start nomming on my twelve pieces of toast. "Its almost as bad as her B-A-C-O-N addiction."

"Bacon! Where?," I ask my head shooting up at the mention of my favorite food. I sniff the air a second. "I don't smell bacon."

"I was just explaining to them Kimmy. There's no bacon."

"Dang it," I pout. "But yeah. They like toast to just not as much as me." I continue nomming. China sits down next to me with his panda who crawls out of his lap and into mine. I smile and pet it finishing my last piece of toast. The others are only half way through with their first piece.

"But- how- God," Britain stutters looking at me disbelieving.

"Looks like Anglettere is at a loss for words. Onhonhon."

"Shut it frog." I hear a commotion. I look and see Max and bell on the floor wrestling.

"Hey hey what's wrong," America says moving to stop the fight but I block him. "Dude you're just going to let them fight."

"They're not fighting. They're playing." They give me weird looks.

"That don't look like playing love," Britain says.

"You don't know Bell. Or Max though its mostly bell and her influence on Max." By now Max has Bell pinned and she cant get up. I take out my phone and pull up a picture. "Bell shirtless Chris Hemsworth." She throws Max off her with inhuman strength and bolts to where I sit.

"This isn't Chris. This is Hetaoni."

"Meh," I say. "You needed motivation."

"Hey Max you want to go round two?"

"Yes." With that they begin wrestling again. Soon Bell has Max pinned on her stomach holding her arm behind her in a painful way.

"Now say I'm alpha."

"Fine. You're alpha I'm beta. Now let me up," Max says.

"Let her up bell. I don't have my herbs with me. I'm gonna have to go out into that forest and collect some today. While I was running I saw coltsfoot horsetail and marigold as well as borage so I know there are at least a few of the ones I'm used to. And I'm not sure if there's comfrey so don't go breaking anyones bones yet," I say tapping into my knowledge of herbs. She releases my sister.

"Can you go and get the horsetail right now?," Max asks. "I'm feeling really sore now."

"Sure. But someones gonna have to come with me to help me carry the plants. China can you come help me."

"With what might I ask aru?"

"Collecting herbs for medicine. We don't trust store bought medicine so instead I treat any injuries or illnesses the girls and I get. Come on we don't have all day." I grab his hand and pull him out the door not noticing the blush on his face.

ANNABETH'S POV

"Okay we have to hook them up," says Max as soon as we hear the door close behind them. "Otherwise they'll never get together."

"Max is right about one thing. If we leave Kimmy to her own devices she'll never make the first move. And its obvious he likes her shes just a bit oblivious to things like this."

"China wont make the first move either. China is just to shy about stuff like this to see when someone likes him or to admit it."

"Looks like the only way for this relationship to start moving is with a little shove from some friends." Sabella who looks as if she has grown increasingly frustrated huff's and storms out of the room.

"I'm not sure guys," I say. "Remember last time you tried to give Kimmy's relationship a little shove it didn't turn out so well. Remember Johnny. Kimmy hasn't even had a chance at a boyfriend since because we're her friends."

"But now she does but it will only happen if we give it a push."

"Now its gone from a little shove to a push," I say crossing my arms and huffing in indignation.

"I agree with Annabeth," says Britain crossing his arms in the same manor. "Just leave them be."

"No," says America. "I know just the way to do it. Dudes I'm holding a party this week." Everyone other than Britain Germany and I cheer and I just throw my hands in the air giving up with getting through to them.

KIMIARA'S POV

I walk through the forest with China behind me picking herb after herb and placing them in the two baskets that we both carry. I've found more herbs in this forest than I do in the one at home.

"Next I need to find some catmint."

"Isn't catmint another name for catnip aru?"

"Yes but its good for colds.(A/N- Not true. I'm going off what I learn from warrior cats.) That's why I gather it. Very handy." I turn to look at him and see hes closer than I thought. Startled I back away slightly but trip on a root falling backwards. I brace myself to fall but I never feel impact. I open my eyes to see worried brown ones right above my own. I find that China has caught me and is holding me close, pressed up against himself.

"Are you alright aru?," he asks in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm alright," I say as he pulls me back upright but he does not release me. "You know you can let me go now."

"I know aru," he says looking away and blushing. I see hesitation in his eyes so I reach up and pull him down to where our lips meet. His eyes widen in surprise before closing contentedly. His grip on me tightens as he pulls me in and I pull him down. The kiss holds a gentle passion in it. I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Y-you really like me?," I whisper.

"Why would I not aru? You're perfect."

"No I'm not. I'm just crazy." He chuckles.

"Crazily perfect," he says.

"Perfectly crazy," I correct. He leans down again and lightly kisses me on the lips.

"Fine then. Perfectly crazy aru. But I still like you weather you're perfect crazy or anywhere in between aru. You're beautiful funny smart and just amazing. And I love you for that aru."

"China... I love you too." We sit in silence for a moment me with my head resting against his chest and him with his chin on my head. "T-that was my first kiss," I say looking up into his eyes.

"Mine to aru."

"You know my friends are gonna try to hook us up."

"I was just about to say the same about the countries."

"You wont be scared away by what ever my friends do right?" He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Of course not aru." I smile before pulling aaway and going to our fallen baskets.

"Come on. We should get going. The others will be wondering where we are." He nods taking his basket from my arms. We walk back to the house totally forgetting the catmint.

When we get back we arrive to a strange scene. Everyone is upside down hanging by their feet except for Anna who is freaking out. I run to Anna and start stroking her hair calming her.

"Anna Anna listen to me. Repeat after me. Eleka namen namen achi achi eleka namen."

"Eleka namen namen achi achi eleka namen," she says and everyone drops to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," shouts America freaking out.

"Iggy do you have an medallions with you?," I ask glancing at the British nation.

"Don't bloody call me Iggy. But yes."

"What about one to help a moon spell castor control their powers."

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Get it for me will you. And one for a sun spell castor if you have it. I suspected something like this might happen." He runs out and returns with the two medallions clasped in his hand. I take the one shaped like a crescent moon and slip it over Anna's head. I then take the one shaped like the sun and slip it over Hana's head. "It looks like we've actually become my OCs. Anna is a moon spell castor Hana is a sun spell castor Max is a world champion hamburger eater Arebella is a shapeshifter and Sabella is a demon. I am a Healer. My ability amplifies my healing capabilities."

"Love why did you make the character that you based off your sister a world champion hamburger eater?," Britain asks.

"That's what she wanted her to be. Anyway now that that's over I'm gonna take these herbs to my room. Come on China," I say pulling him up. He grabs both baskets this time and follows me upstairs.

MAX'S POV

"Dudes something is totally wrong," I say. "She didn't snap at us or lecture us. And she was smiling the whole time."

"You don't think...?," Arebella says.

"While they we're in the forest...?," says Hana.

"It cant be..." Anna says.

"Vhat? Vhat cant be?," asks Germany.

"OMGRE," I say.

"He made the first move," Arebella cheers and we all squeal.

"Vhat?"

"China made the first move. They're dating."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves girls," says Britain.

"We don't know that," says America acting weirdly calm.

"That doesn't sound rike China," says Japan.

"Don't deny it. He has a thing for her, she has a thing for him and they were walking alone through a forest. Then when they get back shes acting weirder than usual. He made the first move." A big fight breaks out about their relationship. "STOP IT," I yell. "There's only one way to solve this. We'll ask them when they come back downstairs."

"Okay sure."

KIMIARA'S POV

We get to my room and I pull him in closing the door. I grab the baskets and walk over to the desk in the corner of the room placing them down. I start sorting all the herbs out some of then to be sealed up and some of them to dry out. I hear footsteps behind me and feel China wrap his arms around me. I straiten up and lean back into him relaxing.

"They're probably gonna know somethings up aru."

"Knowing Max, shes gonna ask about it because I didn't yell at them just now." I turn in his arms and place my arms loosely around his neck. "Don't you think this is going a bit to fast. I mean I've technically known you for a while, watching you on the Anime and all but you've only known me for a day. Are you sure that you're doing the right thing."

"I-if you want to slow down then we can aru."

"No its not that. I just want to make sure you're comfortable going at such a fast pase. You've only known me for a day and already we've had our first kiss."

"Kimmy," he says smiling down at me. "Of course I'm sure aru. Someday I'm sure you'll understand why I'm so sure aru."

"We should probably go back downstairs or they'll wonder what we're doing." He nods and lets go of me before we walk back down stairs. That's when all hell breaks loose.

"What happened when you were in the forest?," Arebella demands. The countries are standing on one side of the room with the girls on the other. Both sides are glaring at each other.

"W-whats going on?," I ask in total confusion.

"Answer the question," says America his eyes not leaving Max's.

"What question aru?," China says shifting nervously.

"What happened when you were in the forest?," Max asks. "You didn't yell at us when you came in."

"Um uh um," I say ever intelligently. I look away slightly blushing. "That question. Well we sort of kissed," I say glancing up at them and flashing a nervous half smile at Bell. I hope she wont-

"You what?," Bell asks in a deadly tone.

"Bell don't kill him," I say stepping between her and China. She has a murderous expression and all countries back up even Russia. "Bell it was me that kissed him."

"See told you she made the first move," America says and Bella turns her icy gaze on him making him flinch and scoot behind Britain. I get an idea in my head. It may be suicide but...

"USUK," I taunt.

"What did you just say," she snaps.

"You heard me."

"She did not just..." Anna says in shock.

"How could she..." Hana says.

"Shes in for it now..." says Max.

"The shipping wars," all three say together.

"FrUK all the way," bell says and I flinch.

"Dude that's just gross."

"Not as gross as GerIta," she says.

"You take that back," I growl. "Saying GerIta is gross is like saying Chibitalia isn't adorable with HRE."

"Well it is gross. CommieBurger."

"You're unbelievable. How about Spamano, huh?"

"Rumano."

"AusHun."

"PruHun."

"Okay leave Prussia out of this," says Hana stepping in. Bella smirks.

"NorIce."

"No way. DenNor. How could you even say that."

"SuFin."

"At least there's something we agree on." We shake hands and I hug her.

"No touchy," she says pushing me off. I pout but then grin tackling her. We laugh and I get up before helping her up.

"Vhat vas zat?," Germany asks Prussia.

"No clue but it was weird."

"You be good to her China you hear." He nods. "Or I'll be forced to kill or seriously mame you." He gulps and I shake my head laughing.

"I can take care of myself Bell. This is the reason you're our groups Germany since I'm our groups Italy."

"You're...vhat nov?," Germany says.

"Well in our group we gave each other countries that we act like. My friend Joy is the one who assigned all our countries and she gave me Italy, Arebella is Germany, Annabeth is Japan, Hana is Britain, and Max is America."

"Who's joy again?," Max questions.

"Canada," I say glaring. "Really you don't have to take it that far."

"Sorry," she says grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. "Lets go. I'm board now."

"Okay okay." And to believe so much has happened and its only 10:00.

**So ya I hooked them up. The girl Joy is based off my only friend that I know personally that even knows what Hetalia is. She and I gave all our friends countries that they act like. She said that I act like Italy. The thing is she said thistle in the middle of karate class. So naturally when we we're sparing using Bo's, which is Japanese for stick, I yelled PASTA before whacking my partner in the head. After that no body could spar because we were laughing to hard. It was fun. Can anyone guess where I got the spell from? Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it.**


End file.
